


Which is witch?

by Kristina_Moon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Hallowe'en party, M/M, Modern AU with modern clothing plus knowledge, Still have Canon Verse Jobs plus titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristina_Moon/pseuds/Kristina_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji has their yearly Zoe-fest...a Hallowe'en party that the Survey Corps, as well as, many other military personnel look forward to all year long.  Eren and Armin are still best friends but they don't really know Mikasa since she is the younger sister of Levi Ackerman, Humanities Strongest Soldier.  It is a festive occasion.  No deaths, no fighting just a nice fun party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which is witch?

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is seaturtlebay.tumblr.com  
> Tracking Tag "Fic: WhichisWitch?"
> 
> Here's a little Hallowe'en Party for my readers. 
> 
> I love you guys!!!
> 
> PS: Monsoondownpour always has such beautiful imagery in her stories. Her fic: "Witches vein and blood stain" helped prompt this fanfic:)

On this cool Autumn evening on the last day of October, Hanji dons their costume as they ready for the arrival of their guest. The hall is already decorated with cobwebs complete with spiders and an entire assortment of Hallowe'en decorations. The smoke machine adds a hint of mystery as the hall fills with the swirling mist. 

Everyone who is anyone attends this function. To be invited to the Zoe-fest is a great honor. Erwin, Commander of the Survey Corps arrives sporting his Indiana Jones costume, complete with the fedora and whip. Mike comes as a werewolf sporting the ears, paws, shaggy tail, and sniffing anyone and everything. Niles comes as a gruffy old prospector and so one as the room begins to fill.

The Survey Corps underlings or newbies as they're known are more like servants than actual guest as they are there mainly to keep the refreshments filled and the others entertained. Armin is dressed as a mummy complete with bandages that cover his entire body. Eren is dressed as a witch complete with pointed hat and robe. 

The music continues to play but it's when the next two guest arrive that things can finally get started. The startling beauty dressed in the Romani (or gypsy ~ for the uneducated) costume is none other that Mikasa Ackerman. She is said to be worth 100 soldiers. Her escort sporting a cape, pressed black suit with red trim, horns, and tail is her older brother Levi Ackerman, Humanities Strongest Soldier.

The moment the two of them arrive they begin to dance. The red of the older man's inner cape catches Eren's attention as he's just refilling the punch bowl. He pauses to watch and sees the grace these two are famous for not only on the dance floor but also on the battle field. 

“Isn't she beautiful,” Armin whispers at Eren's side a moment later.

“Yes, he is,” Eren says with a gasp. 

Armin looks at his best friend quickly then smiles asking, “He?”

Eren looks into those calculating sky blue eyes saying, “She...I meant yes, she is.” Armin just nods. 

“Her costume is right out of 'the Hunchback of Notre Dame'...Esmeralda, if I'm not mistaken.”

“And he is definitely sinful, dressed as Satan himself,” Eren adds.

“Can you blame him? He's our best warrior, after all.”

“Wait, are you telling me that's him? Levi Ackerman? In the flesh?”

“Yes,” Armin says as he watches his best friend's eyes light up with hero worship. “I suppose the horns threw you, huh Eren?”

“No wonder you told me to dress like a dignified witch. No green face paint, no hideously long nails. In a suit instead of a moth eaten outfit.”

“The gold eye-shadow and blush do highlight your eyes nicely, though,” Armin adds with a smirk. “And if you haven't noticed, he's already noticed you!”

“What? Oh my god, Armin, he's Humanities Strongest Soldier. I'm just a lowly recruit.”

“Would you like to dance, lowly recruit?” Sasha asks as she brings another tray of goodies to the table. “Connie's making fat jokes again so I'm ditching him. Well, Eren, would you do this lowly newbie the honor?”

Eren sets down his pitcher and says, “With pleasure,” as he takes hold of Sasha's hand. She is wearing a sexy skimpy kitten outfit with looks great with her ample breast and lanky figure. She's the customary black cat with claws and she fits the part purr...fectly.

They catch a glimpse of Krista wearing her sexy bunny costume with her side kick Ymir in a wolf outfit. Ymir went all out with the furry ears, paws, and tail but the slimming tight knit teddy is a bit of a twist for her. Usually, she sports a more manly appearance. This time it's easy to see she's all woman!

As they twirl on the dance floor both Eren's robe and Levi's cape collide. Eren apologizes profusely but sees that the older man isn't bothered in the least. 

“Shit's bound to happen with all of us in such silly costumes,” he quips. “Levi's the name. And you are?”

Eren gulps. Shit, is this man really this nice? There's no way...oh, wait, he asked for my name... “It's Eren. sir. Eren Jaeger.”

“It's a pleasure, Recruit Jaeger,” the man adds with a hint of a smile. “And this lovely lady dancing with you. Is she your girlfriend?”

“What? Oh, no. This is Sasha Blouse. My good friend who's actually seeing another dear friend of mine but he's being an ass-hat so she asked me to dance with her.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Captain Ackerman,” Sasha says cordially. 

“The pleasure's all mine, I assure you. Would you like to dance with me, Recruit Blouse? I promise to make your boyfriend jealous, if you wish?”

Sasha's eyes sparkle at that. Yes, she'd love a chance to make her ass-hat boyfriend jealous. “Thank you, sir,” she says as she takes his proffered hand.

“I guess it's you and me then,” Levi's dance partner adds as she moves towards Eren.

He looks at the woman Armin was ogling and says, “Sure, if you'll have me.” She smiles back at him and they begin to dance. 

“Hanji, your guest of honor has already begun to dance with other guest,” Commander Smith states.

“Levi is dancing with someone that is not Mikasa? Wow, this I got to see,” they say as they makes their way from the kitchen to the dance floor. Hanji spies the surly short stack and smiles when they sees him dancing with a rather scantly dressed brunette beauty. Hanji looks around to find his sister also dancing with a rather handsome brunet of her own.

Levi is putting the moves on the lovely brunette when a rather angry looking pirate makes his way toward the two of them. Connie yanks the man's arm and when he sees just who it is he's about to assault, he backs off saying, “Captain Levi...I'm sorry, sir, but you're getting a bit close to my fiancee.”

“Your fiancee? Since when,” Sasha asks.

“So Recruit Black Beard, I presume, if you want to keep your fiancee, I suggest you treat her more like a lady,” the Captain adds while flicking the tip of the recruit's nose. “It was a lovely dance, Recruit Blouse. Thank you,” he says as he makes his way to the refreshment table.

A moment later, his sister joins him. “So how did you like the dance,” Levi asks.

“Oh, he's not nearly as good as you, brother, but he's very flexible,” she adds with an easy smile. “He couldn't stop looking your way, though.”

“Yes, I noticed that. Hero worship, obviously. If only they could see beyond the title,” he adds softly.

“Oh, I don't know, Levi. He seemed to like your moves. He was watching your hips pretty closely,” she adds with a smirk.

“You're dressed like that and he's watching my hips?” She nods. That makes Levi look out over the dance floor again. His eyes land on Eren now dancing with a very petite blonde in a rather sexy bunny outfit. Levi takes a sip of his drink and sees the way the brat's eyes side glance toward him. It's a look of longing and it's aimed right at Levi! “You're right,” Levi adds while setting down his cup. “Now this should be interesting,” he adds as he makes his way back to the dance floor.

The current song is just ending and another one begins when Levi takes hold of Eren's wrist saying, “Dance with me.” This song is a bit slower so they'll have to actually touch. Eren's eyes grow wide but he nods all the same. 

“Oh my god, Erwin, are you seeing this?” Mike asks a moment later.

“Seeing wha...” Erwin's jaw drops open as he spies the Captain dancing dangerously close to one of their newer recruits. And not just any recruit. But a male recruit. “Holy shit! Now I've seen everything.”

Hanji is practically jumping for joy saying, “Oh, my god! He's finally found someone.”

“They're just dancing,” Mike adds.

“He's dancing with a man,” they add. “A hot man at that. Oh, our little Levi's finally found his match.”

Erwin scoffs at that saying, “Don't go ordering the wedding cake just yet, Hanji.”

“Wedding...oh, that would be perfect. And it all started with a dance at one of my Zoe-fest!”

Erwin and Mike both look at the crazed scientist. 

As it so happens Levi does spend the rest of the evening dancing with said recruit. He notices the little things: like the way Eren tips his head when he laughs, the way his eyes sparkle when the light hits them just right, and the way his hair shines with a hint of amber when it's not shadowed by his witch's hat.

This witch is the perfect fit. He realizes he's falling for that slender beef in the pressed suit and robe...pointy hat and all. Levi smiles up into those soft pools of ocean's calm. His name is Eren, Eren Jaeger and he's all mine.


End file.
